This invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations for inhalation aerosols. The Montreal Protocol on ozone depleting gases has made the reformulation of existing pharmaceutical aerosols. for inhalation treatment containing chlorofluorohydrocarbon propellants, a matter of urgency for the pharmaceutical industry.